Playing House
by 09astro27nm
Summary: Calvin and Susie decide to play house, but when it turns into a sleepover, the pair decide to play a little more. Might make this into a multi-chapter story, depending on how beast the reviews are!


It was a warm summer day. All the children were out playing and having fun. Calvin was relaxing in the shade of the old oak tree with Hobbes when Susie came around the corner with Mr. Bun.

"Hey, Calvin! Do you wanna play house with me?" she asked.

"I don't know. I like it here under the tree. What do you think Hobbes?" Calvin responded.

"Well, I think it would be fun to play house. We never get to do anything like that while it's just us two." Hobbes commented. "Besides, I always like hanging out with Mr. Bun."

"Oh, all right, but I won't be doing anything like changing a diaper or doing taxes." Calvin grumbled, but he wanted to break out of the monotony of everyday life.

"Ok," Susie said chipperly, "Let's head over to my house."

"Let me tell my mom where I'm going, first." Calvin said.

After Calvin had told his mom where he was going, he started walking with Susie to her house. They were silent until Calvin broke the ice.

"What do I really have to do?" he asked.

"Well," Susie responded, "you can be a stay at home dad; you can work in whatever you want. You can basically do anything. But let's keep it as realistic as possible."

"Ok, this should be fun, but what will Hobbes do?" Calvin asked.

"Umm, I was actually thinking that we could be a new couple and Hobbes and Mr. Bun could come later." Susie said, slightly blushing as she thought about how Hobbes would "come to be".

"Oh, ok." Calvin said, slightly taken aback about how Hobbes wouldn't be playing with them. Susie always loved it when Hobbes was around, and cared a lot less if Calvin was there at all.

"This doesn't seem like it would be fun for me at all." Hobbes griped.

"Well, she said that you would come later so maybe you'll come in at halftime." Calvin thought.

They reached Susie's house without much further talking. When they got to the door, Calvin realized that this would be the first time that he had been in Susie's house without tons of other kids there. They went inside and Susie went to go tell her mom that she had a friend over.

"Mom, I brought a friend over!" she called.

"Ok, honey," her mom called back, "have fun!"

"Jeez, my mom would have wanted to know a lot more than that if I brought a friend over", Calvin commented.

"My mom is a little more relaxed. I bring friends over all the time." Susie responded.

The duo went up to Susie's room. It looked just like Calvin would have imagined it: a small desk filled with homework, a pink bed, and various other girl-like things.

"Ok, now that we're here, we can play!" Susie exclaimed.

"Ok. What should we do first, then?"

Calvin and Susie played in her room for many hours, eating the cookies that Susie's mom brought them. Calvin griped that he couldn't be a nuclear bomb maker for a living, but then Susie told him that he could be the President, and that cheered him up. They were playing for so long, that they didn't notice that it was past time for Calvin to go home. Susie's mom knocked on the door.

"Calvin, are you still here?" she asked.

Yeah, why?" he asked?

"Well, it's late, and your parents are probably wondering where you are." She told him.

"Aw, mom, can't he spend the night?" Susie asked.

"Well, it is late, and there is a storm going on." She mused, "So, if you parents say that it's alright, than he can."

"Awesome! Calvin, go call your parents." Susie said, excited that they might be able to play more.

Calvin headed over to the phone and called his parents. They decided that he could spend the night. When he told Susie the good news she was ecstatic. Susie's mom told them that dinner was going to be hamburgers, and that they would be ready in a few minutes. After dinner, Calvin and Susie played a bit more and then got ready for bed.

"Today was really fun, Susie." He commented.

"Yeah, I really liked what we did today." She said.

"It's too bad that Hobbes didn't get to join in."

"Well, the day isn't over yet, and we could still play a bit tomorrow and through the summer."

"I never thought about that. We could do this every day."

Right about then Susie's mom came in telling them that it was bedtime. Susie took her bed and Calvin took the sheets that Susie's mom had laid out on the floor.

They were silent for a while as the day's events ran through their head and they listened to the wind and rain pelt the window, but then Susie spoke up.

"Hey, Calvin, could you come up here on the bed with me, 'cause that's what couples do. And it would be nice with the rain outside."

"Sure, Susie." Calvin said, wondering about what it would be like to have another person in the bed with him. He had only had Hobbes in his bed, and he really didn't give out any warmth.

Calvin crawled in beside her, feeling the warmth of her body engulf him as he got under the covers. He made sure to keep some distance between himself and her, but Susie had other ideas. She rolled over and wrapped Calvin's arms around her. Feeling better, she cuddled with Calvin, feeling protected by the warmth of his body.

Calvin was taken aback when she moved over to him, but soon got used to it. He relaxed as he felt Susie's body next to his, her heartbeat felt by his hand that was wrapped around her. He was falling asleep when Susie started talking.

"Hey, Calvin, do you want to do something that couples do in bed? It would be part of our game."

Calvin was excited; they could still play, even while they were still in bed! "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, have your parents given you "The Talk" yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it explains a lot of what we're about to do, but I can give you a quick rundown. Basically, you have a penis, and I have a vagina. We can put those together and it'll feel good."

"How would we be able to do that?"

"It's like this: your penis is a stick, and my vagina is a hole. We have to put the stick in the hole." Susie explained.

"This sounds too simple. Is there anything else that we need to do?"

"Well, yes, but I can explain that as we go."

"Ok, then. Let's do it."

"Ok, then. The first thing we need to do is take off our clothes." Susie directed, feeling embarrassed that Calvin would soon see her naked.

Calvin was also feeling embarrassed. He had never taken off his clothes, except to take a bath. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, that's the only way this will work."

Calvin submitted, eager to play more, and to try something new. He took off his pajama top and then, nervously, his bottoms. Meanwhile Susie had been thinking about what they were doing. When Calvin started to take off his PJs, she started to take hers off, as well. Both of them were feeling something that they had never felt before, somewhere around the region around their inner thighs. They were both partially covered when they had taken off all their clothes, so their modesty was still intact. Susie was the first to act. She reached over onto her night table and pulled out a flashlight. She then revealed her upper body to Calvin, who was watching with rapture.

"Girls boobs will start to get bigger as they get older, so mine are still flat." She stated.

Calvin was nodding so she continued to pull the covers off of herself. When they were all off, Susie told Calvin to shine the light between her legs. When Calvin shined the light on that place, all he saw was a small slit, almost invisible in the night. As he held the light there, Susie explained what each part was.

"This is the outer lips, this is the inner lips…" Susie explained as she pointed out all of the different parts to Calvin, "and this is the clitoris. It's the most sensitive part of the vagina."

Calvin wasn't sure what to do so he decided to pull the covers off of himself. As he did, Susie saw Calvin's penis for the first time. She thought it looked different than the ones her parents showed her in books, smaller, perhaps, and there wasn't anything dangling beneath it, except for a small sack. Susie had thought that she had seen enough and decided to forage on with their adventure.

"Ok. The first thing you need to do is make your penis get hard."

"How would I do that?" Calvin asked.

"Well, maybe it would help if I touched it." Susie mussed.

Susie reached over and grabbed Calvin's limp penis. Calvin immediately felt something happening. He looked down and saw his penis slowly growing in Susie's hand. He could feel a strange stirring in the ppit of his stomach, as well.

Susie was amazed at what was happening. Once she saw that Calvin's penis wasn't growing anymore, she examined it. It was about two inches long, and it looked like it was flexing.

"Ok, now what?" Calvin wondered.

"Now, you need to put it in my vagina." Susie instructed.

Calvin scooched over to get close to Susie. He tried to figure out how they would do this. Susie rolled onto her back and pulled Calvin on top of her. Calvin tried to push inside, but he couldn't go in.

"Susie, it won't go in." he complained.

"You aren't putting it in the right place." She explained. She took ahold of his penis and guided it to a tiny hole on the bottom of her vagina. Once she did that, Calvin slowly started to slide in, but Susie stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Calvin asked.

"It hurts for me. Try wetting it." She said.

"How would I do that?"

"You could try licking it."

Calvin moved and positioned himself between Susie's legs and started licking. He tasted a slight metallic taste as well as sweet and sour. Susie was squirming as Calvin licked between her legs. She could feel things that she had never felt before. Once Calvin thought that he had gotten it all wet, he positioned himself again. He pushed and his penis easily went in, until it hit a barrier.

"Umm, it hit something." He commented.

"You can push through it. Don't worry."

Calvin did as she said and pushed through it. He heard Susie make a squeak, and felt a warm liquid running over his penis.

"Now move in and out." Susie instructed.

Calvin started to move his penis in and out. He was in ecstasy when he heard Susie moaning. He took that as a good sign, and continued to move in and out. He could hear Susie start to moan louder, and then he felt something happening.

"Calvin, please. Move my clitoris." She moaned.

He reached down and found her throbbing clit. As he rubbed it in circles, he felt her getting tighter around him.

"Oh, Calvin!" she screamed.

Calvin started moving in and out faster. He could feel something stirring inside of him. When he felt Susie's walls closing around him, he couldn't hold himself back. He felt his penis start twitching in Susie, and then his mind went blank. Susie was just coming down from her first ever orgasm, and she could feel Calvin orgasming inside of her. She could feel a liquid coming out of Calvin's penis, flowing up into her.

After Calvin regained his mind, he pulled out of Susie. They cuddled again, feeling protected by each other.

"Hey, Susie."

"Yeah?"

"Today was a great day."

"Yeah."

They both fell asleep, Calvin feeling the warmth of his friend, while Susie was feeling a warm liquid inside of her, and they both wanted to stay together forever.

**A/N: If this gets at least some good reviews, I might make this a multi-chapter story. Review and/or PM me on your ideas on what I should do next!**


End file.
